The present invention relates to a transport for transporting combine headers, such as corn, bean and grain headers or tables, and a support bracket therefor.
It is desirable to be able to detach the headers from combines to permit safe transit of the combine on public roadways. If the header is not detached from the combine, the overall combine assembly with its header typically would be too large to permit such safe transit. Accordingly, various transports have been known in the past to support the detached combine header and permit its transport separately from the combine. Such headers are of widely varying sizes and shapes depending upon their use, e.g. corn, bean or grain headers, and the identity of their manufacturer. Thus, the prior header transports have included adjustable mechanisms to permit the transport to be adjusted to accept the various shapes and sizes of headers which may need to be transported at different times.
These adjustable transport mechanisms have taken many structural forms and shapes from the very simple to the quite complex. In their simpler structural form adjustability is achieved by a multiplicity of brackets, bolts and holes which permit adjustment of header support rails or brackets on the chassis of the transport in both the horizontal transverse direction relative to the chassis and in vertical elevation to accommodate the various sizes and shapes of the headers. However, these simpler adjustment assemblies are usually capable of adjustment in only one direction at a time, i.e. either in the horizontal or vertical direction. Thus, although these adjustment mechanisms are structurally simple, in practice they are difficult and time consuming to adjust to fit the particular shape of the combine header to be transported due to the multiple individual and incremental adjustments which are needed in order to accommodate the transport support rails or brackets to fit the size and shape of the particular header. Moreover, because of the multiple adjustments required, adjustment becomes complex and two people are usually required to perform the necessary adjustments.
More structurally complex scissors-type assemblies have also been employed in the past for adjustment of the header support rails or brackets. However, these scissors-type assemblies also usually require the loosening, moving and tightening of a number of bolts and the performance of multiple steps in order to accomplish adjustment in both the horizontal and vertical directions. Again usually more then one person is needed to perform the complex adjustments. Moreover, the scissors-type assemblies, because of their scissoring action, can also be dangerous to the personnel making the adjustments, and these assemblies are frequently excessively high off the roadway resulting in instability during transport.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,825 an improved combine header transport is disclosed which overcomes the several disadvantages experienced in the aforementioned prior art header transports. In that patent an adjustable inclined bracket having a sloped surface thereon is disclosed which is mounted on one of the chassis rails of the transport chassis. The adjustable inclined support has the advantage that it may be easily and readily adjusted simultaneously in both the horizontal direction and in vertical elevation to adjust to the underside geometry of a wide range of differently configured combine headers which overlie the side of the chassis on which that bracket is positioned. Only simple brackets are disclosed in that Letters Patent on the other side of the chassis for supporting the underside of the other lower edge of the header.
The present invention is directed to an improvement in the latter mentioned brackets in which the bracket or brackets have the capability of receiving, accepting and firmly supporting the other lower edge of virtually all geometric configurations which currently exist on virtually all of the combine headers which are presently on the market or in use. By way of example, some combine headers have a framed lower edge which is generally round in cross-section, such as those which are currently offered by John Deere and Massey Ferguson. Other combine headers have a lower edge which is framed in a frame which is generally square or rectangular in cross-section such as are currently offered by Allis Chalmers. Also combine headers have been offered in the past by these or other companies which had no lower edge frame, but in which the housing itself presented a relatively squared external lower edge profile.
The header support bracket of the present invention is capable of accommodating all of these lower edge geometric configurations and shapes, and of providing firm support for the lower edge of those headers on a header transport, including a transport of the type disclosed in my aforementioned Letters Patent. Moreover, the support bracket of the present invention is simple in construction and may be rapidly and easily rigged and adjustable by a single person to receive and support any one of virtually all of the headers previously or currently available in the marketplace or in use.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a transport for transporting a large bulky object having a support bracket thereon for supporting the lower edge of the object for transport, and the support bracket itself, includes a channel for mounting the bracket on a chassis rail of the transport vehicle. A first support member at the top of the channel is adapted to receive thereon and support the lower edge of the object when the lower edge defines a first geometric configuration. A flange extends upwardly from the channel and first support member and at an angle to the first support member to hold the lower edge of the object having the first geometric configuration against transverse movement when the edge is supported on the support member. A second support member having a different configuration than the first support member is adapted to receive thereon and support the lower edge of the object when the lower edge defines a second different geometric configuration. The second support member is pivotally mounted on a side of the channel opposite the flange to rotate between a first position away from the first support member to permit the first support member to receive and support the lower edge of the object having the first geometric configuration, and a second position in overlying relationship to the first support member to permit the second support member to receive and support the lower edge of the object having the second geometric configuration.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the channel is substantially U-shaped in cross-section with the open end facing downwardly and away from the first support member, and the U-shaped channel has a pair of legs which straddle a chassis rail of the transport.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the height of the legs of the channel is greater than the height of the chassis rail upon which the bracket is mounted, so that the legs have a portion thereof which extends beyond the chassis rail. Fastening means extends between the extending portion of each of the legs and beneath the chassis rail to permit adjustment of the position of the bracket along the chassis rail upon which it is mounted.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the first support member is substantially linear in cross-section and the second support member is substantially semicircular in cross-section.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the second support member rests against the flange when it is rotated to the second position, and the second support member rests against the channel when it is rotated to the first position.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the first support member includes a substantially planar plate having a pair of spaced longitudinal edges. One of the edges is positioned adjacent the flange and the other edge has the pivotal mounting affixed thereto. At least one mounting flange extends upwardly from the planar plate for supporting the lower edge of the object when the second support member is rotated to the second position.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the chassis rail upon which the bracket is mounted extends longitudinally of the transport.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, at least a pair of the brackets are spaced from each other on the longitudinally extending chassis rail.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the large bulky object is a combine header and the lower edge of the header is supported on either the first or second support members depending upon geometric configuration of the lower edge of the header.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.